


Vacation

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Title: Vacation  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann and Newt take a vacation.

 

Hermann stretched out on the blanket, basking in the sunlight like a content cat. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the birds in the forest nearby. A sickening crunching sound to his left made him wince. With a sigh, Hermann opened his eyes. He glared at the Kaiju who was chewing enthusiastically on a rather large fish. "Newton, must you eat your fish so close to where I'm sitting?"

Newt waved the headless fish in Hermann's direction. _Did you want a bite, Hermann?_

"I think I'll pass." Hermann pulled his t-shirt off. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

 _I really like it here. The air is clean, the water feels good on my skin, I can actually eat the fish without worrying I'll ingest something toxic, and I get to see you with your shirt off outside of the bedroom._ Newt wolfed down the rest of the fish in a few bites. _You found a great place. There aren't any other people around for miles. No one can call me a monster or throw things at me._

"You are not a monster." Hermann began coating his arms, legs, and chest with sunscreen.

 _Pass me the lotion and I'll finish your back._ Newt squeezed the bottle carefully with his tail, putting a large blob of lotion between Hermann's shoulder blades. After setting the bottle down, he used his tail tip to spread the lotion around, making sure to cover the skin evenly. _Hermann, your epidermis is showing._

Hermann glanced down at himself before scowling. "Hardy har har, Newton."

 _There, all set._ Newt grinned at Hermann, showing off three rows of very sharp teeth. _Are you going to swim with me now?_

"Yes, I am." He got to his feet. "But you are not allowed to do your impression of a shark. I find it incredibly disconcerting, especially when you make the Jaws music along with it."

Newt pouted. _Fine._

Hermann leaned on Newt as they walked to the water's edge. He dipped his toes in and found it warmer than he expected. "Will you come out on the dock tonight to watch the meteor shower? The view should be absolutely spectacular, especially since we're out in the middle of nowhere."

 _Sure. You can point out all the constellations and stuff._ Newt dug his claws into the sand. _Let's get wet, spaceman._

"After you, Newton."


End file.
